onceuponatime_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Emma Booth. History Season 6 The Final Battle: Part 1 Mother Gothel and the Coven of the Eight chase Henry Mills through the woods. He finds his daughter, Lucy, and tells her to run and keep the storybook safe. As she leaves, the Coven bursts through the doors and close in on him. Season 7 The Garden of Forking Paths Victoria Belfrey visits a chained up Mother Gothel in the tower of Belfrey Towers. The Eighth Witch At the birthday party of Lucy Mills, Mother Gothel and the Coven of the Eight crash the party and rescue their fellow Coven member, Drizella, who had been turned into a statue. Together, the Coven breaks the unbreakable blood magic placed onto Drizella by Lady Tremaine, much to the shock of the heroes. Later, Mother Gothel and the Coven are at their lair, preparing to cast the Dark Curse. As the heroes try to stop them, they reveal that one of the hooded figures is actually Henry Mills, whom they have tied up and poisoned. With this leverage, they force Regina Mills to join them in casting the Dark Curse, by providing the eighth ingredient needed. After they succeed, all of the witches are taken to Hyperion Heights, where they assume cursed identities. Flower Child Mother Gothel uses a spell on Samuel B. Ryce and orders him to find the cursed Coven of the Eight members and wake them up. Samuel finds Seraphina and the other witch, and also other witches to replace Hilda, Drizella and the Hedge Witch. He brings the Coven under the Hyperion Heights theater and Mother Gothel comes to greet them, ecstatic at their return. As a ruse, Samuel calls Rogers and tells him that some strange women were seen entering the theater. Rogers and Tilly arrive and two of the witches grab Tilly and take her downstairs, before two more do the same to Rogers. Mother Gothel and Seraphina then follow them. The Blonde Witch and another witch hold a blade to Rogers, which helps Mother Gothel convince Tilly to join the Coven. The witches get together in a circle and begin to enact a curse. Appearances Season 6 (1/22) *The Final Battle: Part 1 Season 7 (12/22) *The Garden of Forking Paths *Greenbacks *Wake Up Call *Eloise Gardener *Pretty in Blue *One Little Tear *The Eighth Witch *Secret Garden *Knightfall *Sisterhood *Flower Child *Is This Henry Mills? Notes *Gothel is based on Dame Gothel from the fairytale "Rapunzel" and Mother Gothel from the Disney film "Tangled". She also takes on the role of Mother Nature. *Her identity as Mother Gothel and Eloise Gardener was kept a secret until "Eloise Gardener". *She was credited as the Witch prior to her identity being revealed. *She was portrayed by Meegan Warner during her scenes disguised as Rapunzel Tremaine and Lana Parrilla during her scenes disguised as Regina Mills. *Mother Gothel is the final main antagonist of the series. However, Wish Rumple acts as the final antagonist overall. Gallery Gothel7x05.png Gothel7x09.png CovenBreaksMagic7x10.png CovenOfTheEighth7x10.png CovenAbove7x10.png MotherGothel7x10.png MotherGothel7x11.png EloiseGothel7x11.png Gothel7x19.png Category:Characters 7